UT
by my fan fic acadiemia
Summary: undertale mixed with my hero academia
1. Chapter 1

U.T

Some characters are a mix of undertale characters and my hero academia character are not (all monsters will be turned human) all so the genders might be changed. Hope you enjoy

Part 1 Izuku frisk or Aka

"Mum stop it's a small test nothing bad will happen at worst I will be moved to class 1-B so they can give my 1-A slot to a better student and I have done this test before, it's only the entrance exam, again." I said

"I know I know it's just last time you bid the entrance exam I missed your first time using your quirk," Mum said

"Mum stop it was not that big of a thing all I bid was super strength." I said, "I'm going to school see you after...AND I'm taking the exam. Love you, mum, by." then I left. My walk to school was normal in till I bumped into Uraraka

"Hey, Aka are you ready for the exam." Uraraka said in her bubbly way that I liked so much

Part 2 Chara Bakugo

"Sup stupid hair." I said as I walked by there house

"You can't keep calling me that any more ok Chara." stupid hair said...fine Kirishima said

"Come on we need to get to school we have that big exam today." I said then I grabbed Kirishima's hand and dragged her to school.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Chara stop im going to fall over."Kirishima said

"Use your quirk so you don't get hurt." I blushed as I finished taking. I muttered under my breath "I killed you if you broke any of your bones."

"What was that Chara?" stupid hair said

"Nothing just something about killing you if you broke any of your bones" I muttered.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr you care about me." very stupid hair said

"I will blow you. … I mean I will blow you up." I flustered nervously I mean I liked her but im not a lesbian (i think), "shut up and let's go to school"

"I mmmm your let's go to school Chara." she said

Part 3 Sans… not sure

"Papy time to go to school" I shouted from the couch not wearing my uniform (or underwear).

"Coming Sans Arr you ready it's your first at U.A?" Papyrus ask by shouting from the kitchen.

"Give me a sec" I replied then there was a chu sound and I vanished then reappeared 5 seconds later in my U.A uniform " you ready Papy?" I asked him

"Yes, Sans lets go…. Why are you not wearing your glasses." he asked

"I don't need just for…" I laughed

"Sans if you make a pun I will kill you." Papy threatened me at this point I was still 2 feet taller than him so it was funny

"Fine fine let's go."I said he gave me a hug then we vanished with another chu sound

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssss I hate it when we take short cuts they make me sick" Papy mound nothing ever happens with my short cut.

"All right where here." I told him, "next time I all ask grilldy or Ochaco's go-to class bud."

"Ok by Sans good luck on your test."Papy said as he walked to class

"Sans is that you?" I heard a voice

"Ochaco hey. Good to see." I grind as I said it I missed Ochaco last time I sore her I was like 6...then I sore that she was walking with this random guy I never sore "who are you?" I did a trick I taught Ochaco I made the top ½ of my face turn black then made it look like my eyes pure white

"Me?" the kid asked

"Yes." I replied still doing the trick

"I am izuku frisk but everyone calls me Aka." the kid named Aka said

"don't you know how to great a new friend." I put out my hand to put out his hand to shack then Ochaco tried to stop him but it was too late they shacked and got shocked

"Sans that's not very nice *snicking* no matter how funny it is," Ochako ½ heartedly told me off.

"Lets actually shake." frisk said as she put there (not sure if they are a boy or girl) hand out to shake I agreed to shack then got my hand all most broke my hand.

"Ha, that was a good one let's go to school I race you." I said

"All right lets race.'' Aka said.

"Guys don't do it."Ochako requested

"3...2...1...go" we said together I teleported they bid this strange thing when the jumped there legs were covered in this weird energy his jump was amazing but I was quicker its instant travel his took 5 more minutes

"I win." I said

"Fine you win Sans but how bid you get here so fast?"Aka ask

"Teleportation." I replied

"Teleportation that's a cool quirk."Aka complimented me

"That's not my quirk." I told him

"What?" Aka asked

"Nothing."I answered, "see you in a bit Aka." their kind of cute that's so annoying.

Part 4 Shoto Todoroki

"Arrr Sans is kind of hot bamit." Aka whispered under there breath

"What was that Aka?" I said

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Todoroki-Kun what was that for" Aka almost screamed at me

"All so you're going to the wrong changing room girls is that way.''I tease them as normal

"I missed the days when you had no soul."Aka joked (i hope)

"I agree but you have to admit you found me hot for the first couple of weeks." I somewhat said somewhat joked

"You were hotter when you had no soul like angle from buffy the vampire slayer." this time I know they were joking

"Do you have your costume.'' I asked

"Yes now come on or get Detroit smashed in both ways." I think they were joking mixed with low key flirting

"Can I pick which way I get smashed." I flirted back

"Yes." Aka said that then walked into the changing room, "Gary Mineta if you come one more step closer I will unite states of smash you then feed you to Toga piece by piece"

Every one whispering "since when was Aka scary" even quieter "and kind of very hot"

A few minutes later

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE ARE YOU READY?"Metta-mic screamed

Silence

"OKAY LETS GET 'S GET SOME HYPE…"Metta-mic screamed

Silence

"OKAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY THIS IS THE W.Y.G.T.D "he screamed before getting cut off

"What's that." someone asked

"What you got to do." I think Iida said

"Thanks." someone else in the crowded said

Bakugou screamed "! Shut it and let Metta-mic talk or I WILL BLOW ALL OF YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO TOGA!"

"THANK YOU CHARA BAKUGOU 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN" Metta-mic

"From franchise," someone said

"SORRY. ANY WAY THIS IS NOT LIKE THE ENTRANCE EXAM WHERE YOU FIGHT ROBOTS BY YOUR SELF YOU WILL DY FIGHTING… IN TEAMS OF 4 AND YOU WILL PRO HEROS LIKE ME" Metta-mic screamed (metal crusher starts to play)," LET'S GET STARTED"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Part 5 Aka

I looked around at my group I sore Sans, Chara and Kirishima 1 out of 4 of us use a movement quirk this is going to be tough

"Step back and let me do this" Sans joked I suit was not much a black boiler suit under a blue trench coat mixed with a hoodie he was all so wearing a beanie with eye holes cut out and gloves with finger holes it looked like he made it himself

"What no way this kill is mine," Chara said. she got new custom it showed a lot more skin as in legs arms and some of the stomachs it looked a bit like a black crop top with an orange X on each side and shorts Kirishima was staring at her

"Chara were not killing Metta-mic just stopping him" Kirishima reminded her. Kirishima's custom was normal two red things around her arms and a red overall like boiler suit it had no legs witch Chara seemed to like their relationship was weird

"Guys shut up." I screamed, "let's just start." my new custom I bit big the masked kept falling over my eyes, "are this is annoying… let's start." I jumped at Metta-mic, "Texsi smash" I ½ heartedly screamed

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Metta-mic bloked me by screaming

"Damit I just brock my arm again." I said that with a lot more cursing

"SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY." still using his quirk, "FRISK." that sent me and Chara flying Kirashima used her sharpening skin quirk to stab her self into the ground and sans was gone

"Wheres Sans." I mounded

"Right here." he replayed I looked up and sore sans grinning "do you like my blaster?"

"You're what." I ask

"My gaster blaster the thing that we're standing on." Sans said

"The what?" I asked

"The massive dragon skull we're standing on.'' Sans bid not joke I looked down and we were standing on a dragon skull and I did not scream or pee my self no not at all

"And I thought Metta-mic had a loud scream do you have herpetophobia" sans joked since I did not scream at all

"No, maybe, yes, differently, all lizards can go to hells hell worst part of hells hell and stay there so shut it or get Detroit smashed." I threatened him

"Can't kill me I have plot armour I have 1 character arc left sucker.'' Sans joked then I pushed Sans of the giant lizard skull no effect he only made another one that cute butt (he is a butt, not his butt but that is all so cute I guess) is annoying

Part 6 Sans

When frisk pushed me off I was really surprised they did not seem to be a violent person at all (no matter what their quirk is) they seemed to be a True Pacifrisk I will leave

Part 7 Chara Bakugo

"You to stop flirting and help me out of this Pitt" I shouted

"What we aren't flirting" that excuse for a human Aka lied. Sans blushed and his massive skeleton blushed and Aka covered there face because they blushed so much it was funny

"Girls let just get this."Kirishima got cut off (well she did not get cut off she cursed a lot) "ok I'm finished talking let's just pummel our English teacher" there was that weird sound that happens when she uses her quirk it sounds like when wolverine uses his claws ( I only watched x-men because Kirishima likes that kind of movie)

"I agree. Let's go" I slammed my hands together making an explosion then lanched my self at Metta-mic I aimed for the amp microphone cannon thing around his neck but then he blocked me with a kick (why is he so good at using his legs his voice is a better weapon)

"All of you are so weak I don't need to use my quirk." Metta-mic said instead of screaming that really annoyed me a ran at him hands blazing (is it blazing if its explosions) when he tried to block with his hand I use my explosion to brack his arm he tried to do a roundhouse kick I launch my self into the air to dodge as I came back down I blow up his amp weakening him but not stopping his scream attack

"Smart destroying the amp makes it harder to aim and con."Aka said before I cut them off

"Tole the scream attacks I know Aka." I said then got hit in the face by Metta-mic…. I broke his other arm

"How needs arms when you've got legs like these." Metta-mic screamed sending me a lot fether back then he had the amp

"What was that." I said waiting for Aka to bo their thing and tell me "AKA I ASK YOU A DAME QUESTION WHAT WAS THAT." I said (dame replaced a curse or 9)

"I'm it looks like the amp haled back some power possibly so Metta-mic doesn't over bo it also SANS get me down from this hunk of undead junk" for once Aka sounded threating

"Ok got it" Sans and I replayed at the same time "sorry" that bit was just Sans as he let down Aka

"Sans can I talk to you." Aka asked

"Yes." sans looked confused as Aka went up to him and whispered something to sans blushed then stopped when he realised Aka was still talking

"ok, I think I can do that the second thing the first thing I would love to do but my brother would kill me if he heard." sans said after Aka stepped away from him Aka blushed at this point I knew they where flirting

"I SAID STOP FLIRTING AND HELP 49 LINES AGO" I screamed this time neither of them denied that they were flirting with each other I hid a smile no matter how much I hate Aka I like seeing that they might go on a date (or something better;)

Part 6 Eijrou Kirishima Undyne

"Shut up and" I got cut of Metta-mic launched me into the air," all right why is it all ways me Metta-mic all ways me" I turned my hand into a spear and bid something I have been working on and lanched my hand skin layer (not even I know what it is) as it left my skin it grew and got thinner in till it looked like a real spear even I was surprised about how well that worked Metta-mic scream bid nothing but slow it down when it hit him the face a squishing sound as it sank into his right arm I was almost sick

"Well done I underestimated you. You are able to fight me… when I go...EASY" the last word Metta-mic used his quirk to lanch me back I hardened so it would not hurt I still got knocked out for a minute or two later I woke up death by glamour was playing Metta-mic was wearing a new amp/custom I had no clue what was happening


	3. Chapter 0

Out of story

whoever sent me this Little Liar: This needs some work. Thank you for saying this please tell me how I can improve it and as I was rereading chapter 1 Aka is pronounced AH-k-ah and aka's gender is not male I right him and he a few times aka's gender will be announced in a few chapters


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 or 3

Part 8or 7 Im, not sure and I missed counted Eijrou Kirishima Undyne

"What happened?" I asked

"Don't talk just fight and *grunting as they blocked a kick with a kick* block." Aka was intimidating for the first time ever Aka was holding their own as well as gardening Sans and Chara (their arms were broken and their ears were bleeding it was bad)

"Coming." I said then stood there for 30 seconds

"Come on then… Ohio smash" Aka was panting between words "texas smash... get your *** over here"

"You sound like Chara please stop" then I whispered "it turns me on to much"

"I heard that" chara grinned

"Shut it im coming * I was blushing so hard that when I hardened the blue skin was purple* Undyne unbreakable AKA SPEAR ME" I ran at Aka knowing that they would throw me when I get in position I got into a diving position *head between arms rest of body straight a pencil dive* Aka graded me lifting me over there head and throw me at Metta-mic blocked me with 1 movement of his amazing legs I was under his feet

"One more step and I will END THIS *activates quirk* NOW."Metta-mics last words were so loud and powerful they launched everyone into the air the one thing Metta-mic bid not expected was me being strong enough to get on to my hands and knees not much but fast enough to launch him back a few feet that's when Sans came in handy no, not in handy Sans is the only reason we won at least that's what my and Aka think chara is stubbornly sticking to her claim that Sans bid like 5 things and it but he bid a lot more than 5 things and if he only bid 5 things those 5 things were impressive

Sans part 9 im not counting the out of the story thing

I bib not do a thing Aka what are you boing it my turn to tell the story Aka

Aka part 9 because Aka stole from sans 

Shut it sans I will tell them if you say anything I will punch you. Sans's barrage of attacks started with him doing that thing where the top of his head turns black and his eyes turn white

The 5 cool things that sans did

Without taking both of his hands out of his pockets, he summed (or is it spawned in or made )at least 60 of his gaster blaster with a wave of his left hand then made them all shoot out lasers (that's why they're called gaster BLASTERS) by clenching his fist launching Metta-mic into the air

That was followed by making what looked like 1000 bones appear and launching them into Metta-mic each vanishing after it hit sending Metta-mic even further into the air with an upward flick of his hand.

In the time that it took me to blink sans had teleported into the air then he was just above Metta-mic and with two movements of his hand he covered Metta-mic with this weird blue energy stopping Metta-mic in from falling it looked like sans was sparing him then he flicked his hand down send Metta-mic plummeting down even quicker than before

Just before Mett-mic hit the ground sans yanked him up with upwards flick of his hand causing Metta-mic to puke then Sans let Metta-mic go stopping the blue thing

Metta-mic couldn't move. as sans fell to the ground spinning he stuck out his hand and summoned a blaster with bright orange eyes it opened its mouth making a bright orange beam blast out of its mouth.

When sans finished Metta-mic skin was bright pink and smoke was curling of it his gear was all most 10 pieces then we all heard the music begin to fade to silence we all got existed I ran at Sans and hugged him/ caught him before he collapsed Chara and Kirishima hugged I think I was not paying much attention to them that's when we all heard the music come back a different song a new song it sounded like

"The Power of" we all said we were all scared

"NEO" Metta-mic screamed his amp fixed and in a new custom but absolutely nothing happened, "what happened to my support item" he looked at the smaller amp on his arm I assumed that it showed the power in the suit because he said, "0% charge are you kidding me the transformation drained the bit of power left" he ground from pain, not anger as he celled over (his skin was still red)

The not so cool thing that sans did but still funny

He summoned a small bone and slowly made it flout to wards Metta-mic it hit him into the stomach Metta-mic collapsed

After 5 straight minutes of laughter/Sans part 10

"Hey, skull guy you're pretty powerful want to go one on one" Chara called as we went into a room that appeared or opened when we won the fight against Metta-mic

"No thanks I don't fight" I replied

Unbelieving silence

"What Im to lazy to fight" I said with a straight face but they looked like they were going to laugh

Unbelieving silence again

"It's true just ask my little bro" I said as felling more and more like an idiot

Unbelieving silence for a 3rd time

"What I did 1 thing in that fight no 3 things catch me and cutey-I mean Aka then court my self when I fell and send out that tiny bone" they all looked at me like I was a liar

"Did you call Aka cutey?" chara asked

"No, I did not. Where is Aka any way?" as I said it blushed

"I don't know" Kirishima said

"They must have gone ahead" Chara said


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry if there is nothing here it is written in wingdings and im not sure if wingdings show


	6. sorryread this

Hi im sorry for taking so long on posting anything it been a hard couple of how ever long it's been

Also this is for everyone who criticizes my spellings and grammar im dyslexic do you know how hard it is to even read ½ the stuff i write fanfics about (ok well maybe just mha) also i do use spelling check and other stuff

For every one who criticizes my writing I DO THIS FOR FUN no other reason i do this for fun im not a good writer i'm not trying to be im just trying to have some fun and possible make other people happy while i do it and yes I admit more than ½ of what I write is cringy

Is that ok with everyone?

(if your reading UT i know its been a while since the last chapter really sorry adout that and i know this inst a proper chapter so also sorry adout that)


End file.
